Fight Club
by Gryffindor080808
Summary: When Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray are given an abandoned gym before their Senior year, they do what anybody would. They start a fight club. Eventually Faberry.


**I don't own glee. I don't have a beta. I don't have much idea where this story is headed. I do know reviews are appreciated, that I am looking for a beta, and storyline ideas are appreciated also.**

They had been secret friends for over 10 years, dating back to when they were only 6. They both had fathers' lawyers working at opposing firms. This meant they were never to play together, even if they grew up right across the street from each other. Their sanctuary could be found only a few blocks away at the playground down the street. It was there that they could play together free from the watchful eyes of their competitive fathers.

Quinn Fabray and Mike Chang grew up having many things in common such as they were both quite smart, enjoyed video games, had a secret love for Harry Potter and Marvel Superheroes, they firmly believed Ryan Gosling was a badass, and they were avid NHL fans. Despite both of their fathers controlling ways they had been the best friend forever. It had never mattered that Mike and Matt used to always be found walking the halls together or that Quinn, Santana and Brittany made up the Unholy Trinity. They never spoke in the halls or sat by each other in class either. No their friendship could be found on Xbox live, midnight Marvel or Harry Potter movies in Columbus, or at their park. Mike had even offered to let her live with him while she was pregnant to which she respond with the fact that his dad would then kick them both out. Thankfully ever since Russell had left Judy hadn't cared about Mike being over and Mike's father had softened up a bit also.

Since Mike was now 18 and Quinn was 17 having just finished their junior year and losing Nationals, they were starting their summer as high school students. Now that Mike was 18 he would no longer be allowed to attend Asian Camp giving them much more time to play Xbox and go on all the adventures they had planned growing up. What they hadn't planned was Mike's Uncle James offering them an entire different summer than they had planned.

It had started at the end of May; they had only been out of school 3 days and were taking full advantage of their break by lounging around and doing absolutely nothing. As it was they were currently in Mike's basement watching The Town, discussing Ben Affleck's ability to effectively play Daredevil and Jeremy Renner's Hawkeye costume in the Avengers movie when the sound of Mike's mother calling them could be heard coming from the top of the stairs. Reluctantly they paused to make their way up to the Kitchen, it was when Quinn reached the top of the stairs that she noticed Mike's Uncle James who she had only met a few times already sitting down at the table. Quinn knew very little about him other than the fact that he lived in a town over and like his brother he was also a lawyer.

"Hello Michael, Quinn how have you been?" He asked as they sat down across from him.

"Hello Uncle James." The confusion was evident on Mike's face as he responded, still he had always like his Uncle James. Unlike his dad his uncle was quite funny and laid back. When he was younger he wanted to grow up to be just like him.

"I'm doing quite well Sir, how are you?" She responded trying to mask her confusion with politeness. She knew it wasn't often that Mike's uncle came to visit. He would always claim he was very busy but Quinn knew it had more to do with the fact that his brother's intense personality drove him nuts.

"I've been great actually, thank you for asking. I was hoping you'd be here today Quinn so I could speak to both of you together. It's easy to see that you're both confused as to why I'm here but I've come to make a deal with you. One of my clients couldn't cover all of his legal fees after court and offered me a piece of property to take care of what he couldn't pay. Unfortunately for me I was too busy during that time to go out and take and look and I signed the papers effectively trapping myself with an abandon building. Trust me when I saw it was not one of my brightest moments." The annoyance at the situation was clear as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

This was not helping Quinn's confusion as she could not see how this would have anything to do with either her or Mike. She tried to think of all the reasons he would come to them with this, still no matter what she thought of she continued to draw a blank. Her running mind was cut off as Uncle James continued.

"I'm sure none of this is making sense so far so I'll cut to the chase. The building he left me is the old Lima Gym. I've paid it a visit and while some of it is in terrible condition other parts are pretty well off. Your father informed me that you wouldn't be attending Asian camp this summer so you were available. Now I need to know if your free also Quinn because this will take more than one person." He focused on her waiting for her response.

"Yes sir, I'm free all summer too." She thought the more he explained the more clear everything would be but so far she was even more confused than ever.

"Excellent" he sounded excited now. "If the building isn't up to city code by the 5th of September then it becomes classified as unsafe as and the government is given the rights to the building. This is where you two come in. I'd like the two of you to go in there and bring it back to life. If you can do that by the 5th then I'll sign it over to you." He leaned back in his chair allowing them a moment to think over everything he had just said.

A million thoughts were flying through Quinn's head, she knew very little about carpentry, or running a business. There was also the fact that she wasn't 18 yet so even if they agreed everything would be in Mike's name until her birthday, which wasn't too big of a deal because she trusted Mike but still. Plus how were the two of them going to afford this, sure she had money in her savings account but there was no way she was going to funnel that into a project that she wasn't sure was even going to make money. This whole idea was a lot to take in. Mike must have been thinking along the same lines because he was the first to voice his concerns.

"How are we supposed to afford this Uncle James, I have money in savings but Dad and Mom would go nuts if I wasn't using it towards something they thought was a worthy investment." He asked, knowing his Dad would never go for it.

"Well I'll give you a budget of $2,000 to work with so as long as you can keep it under that you should be fine."

"What if we run out of time and can't get everything done before September, then you'll be out $2,000?"

"That's a risk we take, part of life is taking risks like that." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Quinn you like you have some questions." He said with a smile.

"If by some miracle we do get this up and running are you sure it won't bother you signing it over to us, and I'm not 18 yet so I wouldn't be able to sign any of the forms yet. That would put everything in Mike's name." She asked wondering how he honestly thought this was going to work out.

"Working as a lawyer leaves me very little free time, none of which I want to spend restoring an old gym. I can draft up some papers that your mom can sign until you become of age, which would keep things 50/50 between you and Mike until you're birthday. When you turn 18 we will draft up new papers for you to sign." He finished speaking and glanced at his watch. James stood from his chair and pushed it in. "I've got to go meet with a client but here are the keys, I'm assuming you both know where the old gym is located." He made his way towards the front door.

"What if we decided it's just too big of a project for the two of us?" Quinn asked feeling more than a little overwhelmed about all that just happened at the small kitchen table.

"Then you missed out on an adventure I guess." Before either one of them could respond he was out the front door.

She looked at Mike who was looking very much like she felt. Wordlessly she followed him back down the stairs, The Town completely forgotten on the TV. They both sat on the couch silently trying to take it all in. Her brain felt overloaded with all kinds of different thoughts none of which she could make sense of. There was no way the two of them could do it. Both of them knew nothing about things like this and spending their summer fixing an old building held no appeal to her.

"You know there is only one thing we can do don't you?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

"Please enlighten me, because right now all I feel like doing is burning the stupid gym down." She responded her sarcastic tone showing just how stressed this whole thing was making her.

"We always talked about owning a business together and if we put in enough work to make it sellable we've still made a profit. Even if we don't end up selling it and just getting it up to code it'd give the glee club a place to use when we've been kicked out of everywhere under Coach Sylvester's control." His tone was relaxed even though it was clear he was ready to drive to the place this minute.

"Opening a hookah bar when we're 30 it is not the same as restoring an abandoned gym and you know it."

"Fine the question is are you really going to pass up adventure up or jump head first into it like Harry Potter?"

Quinn cursed to herself knowing that he was wearing her down. Of course he had to bring up Harry Potter, Mike never did fight fair.

"I'm assuming you have the key then? I'll drive." She said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Harry would be so proud of you." Mike said as he hurried after her.

Her only response was an eye roll as she walked out the front door towards her car.


End file.
